S-[2-([[1-(2-ethylbutyl)cyclohexyl]carbonyl]amino)phenyl]2-methylpropanethioate has been shown to be an inhibitor of CETP activity in humans (de Grooth et al., Circulation, 105, 2159-2165 (2002)) and rabbits (Shinkai et al., J. Med. Chem., 43, 3566-3572 (2000); Kobayashi et al., Atherosclerosis, 162, 131-135 (2002); and Okamoto et al., Nature, 406 (13), 203-207 (2000). Thus, alternative methods of synthesizing certain intermediates such as 1-(2-ethyl-butyl)-cyclohexanecarboxylic acid used in the manufacture of S-[2-([[1-(2-ethylbutyl)cyclohexyl]carbonyl]amino)phenyl]2-methylpropanethioate remains important.